This invention relates generally to a convenient and compact commercial unit or package comprising the combination of a wine glass with a bottle of wine or other selected beverage contained therein, wherein the package can be opened by the consumer and the contents of the wine bottle or the like poured into the wine glass for consumption. The wine glass and wine bottle may be conveniently and economically disposed after use.
A commercial unit or package comprising a drinking vessel such as a wine glass in combination with a beverage-containing bottle such as a wine glass is, in general, known in the art. See, e.g., WO 89/05269, which discloses a wine glass or cup positioned in an inverted orientation atop a wine bottle or the like, with the glass or cup including an internal cap portion or segment adapted to sealingly fit with and close the bottle. To open the bottle, the inverted glass or cup is rotatably removed from the bottle, whereupon the bottle contents can be poured directly into the glass or cup for consumer enjoyment. The glass or cup, as well as the bottle, are preferably formed from a molded plastic material selected for oxygen imperviousness, thereby safeguarding the bottle contents against oxygen ingress and resultant degradation.
The combination package of WO 89/05269, however, exhibits a number of commercial drawbacks or disadvantages, whereby this combination package has not achieved broad market acceptance or use. By way of example, the combination package relies upon a direct sealed engagement between the glass or cup and the beverage-containing bottle. But the glass or cup has a wine glass shape having a receptacle supported at the upper end of an elongated stem which projects upwardly from a relatively broad base, with the sealing cap segment formed in the bottom of the receptacle. As a result, the elongated stem and base of the glass or cup extend, when inverted, above the bottle to provide a combination package that is relatively tall. This tall package, while constructed from plastic and thus relatively lightweight, is not conducive to convenient shipping, handling, or storage, without significant risk of bumping the glass or cup sufficiently to break the bottle seal, and thereby allow the bottle contents to spoil.
Additional disadvantages include the non-tapering or non-flumed geometry of the wine glass, in order to achieve relatively minimal package width. This wine glass geometry is also more prone to spillage. Furthermore, the wine glass has a volumetric capacity that is significantly less than the capacity of the wine bottle, whereby the entire bottle contents cannot be poured in a single pouring action into the wine glass. Instead, the consumer must retain the now-open bottle with residual wine therein, and wait until at least part of the wine is consumed from the glass before the residual wine can be poured into the glass.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an improved commercial unit or package wherein a glass or cup, such as a wine glass, is combined with a beverage-containing bottle, such as a wine bottle, in a compact and stable configuration for safeguarding the bottle contents against inadvertent opening and spoilage, while further providing for convenient bottle opening so that the contents can be enjoyed by means of the glass or cup. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.